


Eu Não Vejo Gente Morta

by MelBronte



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: AU, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelBronte/pseuds/MelBronte
Summary: Tivera a mais estranha das visões horas antes. Orgulhava-se, do alto dos seus sete anos de idade, da capacidade de manter-se firme mesmo ante o impossível. Não desatara a chorar ou a gritar. Apenas depois, quando a visão de seus falecidos pais evanescera, a realidade golpeou-lhe, juntamente com o receio.E, por isto, procurara a pessoa mais indicada — pelos boatos do orfanato — para responder-lhe as perguntas difíceis que se seguiram.





	Eu Não Vejo Gente Morta

**Author's Note:**

> Publiquei em uma sexta-feira 13 e me esqueci de trazer para cá

Não se dera ao trabalho de sair da posição de lótus, mesmo sabendo que era observado. Permitiu que o silêncio caísse sobre ambos — talvez seu visitante revelasse logo suas intenções, mas aquilo tornava-se levemente irritante. 

— Você já está há bastante tempo aqui, Shion. O que houve? 

O garoto mais jovem, sentado à frente de Asmita, deixou escapar um murmúrio de espanto. Pretendia passar despercebido, mas nada passava despercebido a Asmita. Tal entendimento reacendeu uma fagulha de esperança no coração de Shion. 

— É verdade… É verdade que você pode falar com os mortos?

Asmita suspirou longamente. Parecia uma constante, naqueles dias, que as crianças mais jovens corressem até ele com questionamentos semelhantes. O pior de tudo era que Asmita compreendia. Em uma realidade dura como aquela em que viviam, as fantasias infantis eram alguns dos poucos escapes. Portanto, não demorava até que algum boato esdrúxulo se alastrasse sem qualquer controle. 

Shion, porém, era um caso atípico e privilegiado. Podia não ter pais, mas tinha família. Aquele era seu lar simplesmente porque os tios, gêmeos, responsáveis pelo abrigo e detentores da tutela dele, também moravam ali. E, apesar do amor que tinham, cuidar de tantas coisas acabava por afastá-los um pouco das crianças. 

Então chegava a ser um pouco cruel e um tanto irônico ter que lidar com o menino justamente na semana em que retornara. Fora mais um caso de uma família que, ao fim de menos de uma semana, resolvera que não sabia lidar com um garoto cego. 

Sinceramente, não era grande coisa, Asmita pensava, já nascera sem ver; aquela era a única vida que conhecia. Se ficasse mais fácil, poderia dizer que estava acostumado. Sabia se virar, mesmo com algumas óbvias limitações. Nada que não pudesse ser contornado. Na realidade, na maior parte do tempo, era extremamente independente. 

Não que estivesse esperançoso… Já passara por situações semelhantes por mais vezes do que poderia contar. E, de qualquer maneira, já era um adolescente, já estava conformado a permanecer no único lar que conhecera. Assim como a cegueira, sua circunstância de orfandade tampouco era inerentemente ruim. Era um fato, e só. 

— Shion, escute… Os mortos possuem seu próprio caminho para seguir. Não nos cabe interferir na jornada deles. 

— Eles podem interferir na nossa? — A voz, geralmente cristalina e sem hesitação, estava trêmula, e Shion estava lívido. Precisava ter respostas. — Eles podem… Nos guiar? Ou eles só nos visitam quando estão inquietos?

A bem da verdade, Shion ansiava por uma confirmação. Tivera a mais estranha das visões horas antes. Orgulhava-se, do alto dos seus sete anos de idade, da capacidade de manter-se firme mesmo ante o impossível. Não desatara a chorar ou a gritar. Apenas depois, quando a visão de seus falecidos pais evanescera, a realidade golpeou-lhe, juntamente com o receio. 

Fosse a expressão deles diferente ou distorcida, como saídos de um pesadelo ou de um filme de terror, não sabia se conseguiria manter a mesma compostura. Talvez fosse sorte que seus pais tivessem se apresentado tais quais o foram em vida, talvez um pouco mais envoltos em luz e algo desfocados. 

— Há quem diga que eles visitam o nosso plano de existência, às vezes. — Calou-se por um momento, escolhendo as melhores palavras para utilizar. Inclinou a cabeça levemente para baixo. — Algo me diz que você fez pergunta semelhante a Manigold, não?

Shion arregalou os olhos, impressionado. Poderia Asmita, afinal, ter dons adivinhatórios também? Afinal, conjecturou o garoto mais jovem, não era raro que ele demonstrasse uma percepção sobrehumana. 

— Perguntei para ele se ele via gente morta. Sabe, tipo naquele filme. 

A explicação para o conhecimento de Asmita, na verdade, era bem simples: Manigold contara-lhe sobre a pergunta inusitada de Shion. Asmita divertia-se com tudo isto, quase desfazendo sua fachada de seriedade. 

— E? 

— Ele disse que vê. Mas que eles não falam nada, então é meio inútil. 

Deveria ser aterrorizante, foi o que Shion pensou, quando Manigold enfim cedeu e contou-lhe, isto de ser perseguido por inúmeras presenças silenciosas que quase ninguém mais via. 

— Por que veio até mim? — Asmita abriu um sorriso. O escárnio, ainda que leve e breve (e talvez apenas imaginado), presente naquela expressão, foi como uma adaga cravada fundo no coração de Shion. — Veio perguntar se vejo também?

— É… Não exatamente. 

— Bom, porque de fato não vejo gente morta. Nem viva. Também não vejo animais. Ou plantas. Ou objetos, ou…

— Já entendi, Asmita, desculpe! É que eu pensei que, já que Manigold só vê… Você só escuta? 

Precisou controlar-se ainda mais para não rir. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Não queria ser responsável por alimentar esperanças irreais, tampouco queria destituir Shion de suas esperanças infantis, nem impor suas próprias crenças a outrem. 

— Estou te ouvindo agora, não estou? — Sabia que a evasiva não funcionaria, convivera com Shion por tempo o suficiente para sabê-lo. 

— Mas eu estou vivo! É muito diferente!

— Ah, é? O que diferencia os vivos dos mortos, então? O que separa estes dois mundos?

O vento invadiu o recinto, agitando as cortinas e os cabelos loiros de Asmita. Shion encolheu-se com um calafrio. Ressentiu-se por perceber-se não destemido, mas apenas uma criança assustada. 

— É você quem está fazendo isso?

Asmita esforçou-se para mostrar um sorriso que julgava ser o mais enigmático possível. No fundo, havia até certa graça na situação. 

— Claro que não, Shion. 

— Então… 

— Eu não tenho dons paranormais. 

Deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração. A partir da primeira semana após o acidente que vitimou seus pais, Shion passara a sonhar com eles. Com frequência, diziam-lhe para fazer as lições de casa, ajudar os tios nos afazeres; como se a rotina não tivesse se alterado. 

Com o tempo, eles deixaram de visitar — segundo as palavras do próprio garoto, que até então acreditava firmemente que aquelas eram as almas de seus genitores. Sentiu-se abandonado e, depois, egoísta: deveria deixar que eles descansassem. 

Ainda ventava quando Asmita ergueu-se e estendeu a mão para Shion. 

— Me acompanhe. 

Shion não soltou a mão de Asmita enquanto caminhavam. Sentiu-se seguro e confortável na presença dele. Não entendia como a maior parte das crianças o evitava — ou, pior, apenas aparecia para provocá-lo. 

Chegaram, enfim, ao jardim. Havia o cheiro marcante e característico de damas-da-noite no ar. Ainda ventava, e uma folha pousou sobre os pés de Shion, que abaixou-se para pegá-la. 

— O que você pegou?

— Uma folha… — Franziu as sobrancelhas, enquanto a analisava e pensava na melhor maneira de descrevê-la. — É pontuda. E marrom. 

— Uma parte de um organismo que cumpriu seu ciclo… — Asmita permitiu-se dizer, ainda sem ter todo o discurso pronto. Precisava facilitar para Shion, ele era apenas uma criança. — É assim com todos os seres. 

Não precisava de ciência avançada para compreender os desdobramentos naturais: sem receber nutrientes, a folha não apenas morreria como também ficaria fragilizada, até tornar-se…

— Pó. Ela vai se desfazer algum dia. 

— Assim como todos nós. — Asmita não fez rodeios para confirmar. — Alguns dizem que somos formados por matéria estelar. Pó de estrelas, se quisermos facilitar. 

— Então… Mesmo as menores… — Fez um muxoxo, quase amaldiçoando a própria falta de vocabulário, apesar de debruçar-se sobre livros, ávido pelo conhecimento proporcionado por eles. 

— Átomos?

— Eu diria grão de poeira mesmo. 

Asmita finalmente riu. Sabia que precisava ser compreensivo, e a todo momento repetia para si que estava lidando com um menino de sete anos de idade. 

— Não ria de mim, Asmita! 

Ele abafou mais um riso, o pretenso tom de autoridade fazendo Shion soar-lhe ainda mais cômico. 

— Bem, Shion, mesmo o grão de poeira não flutua a esmo pelo Universo. Veja a folha, por exemplo. Depois que você a soltar, é provável que ela pare nas raízes de uma árvore, e servirá como fertilizante. 

Não poderia questionar que era algo interessante a se pensar. No entanto, ainda não era uma resposta satisfatória. Começava a sentir a frustração tomando conta de seu ser novamente. Foi quando viu o sorriso de Asmita. 

— Ela volta a ser parte de algo maior. O mesmo acontece com o corpo humano, você deve saber. Você é tibetano, seus tios devem ter te contado sobre o jhator.

Não precisou de muito tempo para se lembrar que conhecia como enterro celestial, tampouco absteve-se de fazer uma expressiva careta. Queria saber se os mortos podiam voltar, não queria saber sobre ritos fúnebres. 

— Os animais que se alimentam das carcaças vazias levam um pouco dos seres que já as habitaram. E estes ciclos se repetem… 

— Você quer dizer que os mortos voltam com outras formas? Com outros corpos?

— Há quem diga que sim. 

— Mas, Asmita… — Finalmente tomara coragem para expressar sua frustração. — Não era isso o que eu queria saber! 

Asmita sorriu, enquanto afastava os fios loiros, desordenados pelo vento, do próprio rosto. 

— Todos têm apenas suposições sobre o que acontece depois. Algum dia, você terá as suas próprias conclusões. 

— E até lá? E se eles aparecerem de novo?

O mais velho dos garotos suspirou. A inquietação de Shion era realmente grande… Nem Asmita sabia se o conselho a seguir seria benéfico à criança, mas já não tinha mais munição para tantas perguntas. Ou, talvez, para aquela. No fundo, também desejava falar com os próprios pais, que sabia estarem mortos, e era difícil não misturar as coisas. 

— Converse com eles. Pergunte o que querem. Diga que você está indo bem, porque é a verdade. Reze por eles, se for necessário. 

— Hm. Asmita… 

— Algo mais, Shion? — Àquela altura, Asmita já massageava as têmporas, quase se preparando para perguntas que fugiam à sua capacidade. 

— Você já fez isso, também?

— Sempre.

— Então quer dizer que você vê gente morta, afinal.

Asmita deu de ombros. 

— Tudo bem, admito, o que eu não vejo é gente viva! — Entrara no jogo de Shion, afinal.


End file.
